


Two Sides Of The Same Street

by xscullyx



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Antique, Clouis, F/M, Fluff, Music, Shops, Streets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscullyx/pseuds/xscullyx
Summary: Louis is getting tired of working at the music store on the corner until a cute girl starts to work in the antique shop across the street.This is a modern/store au where Clementine and Louis are 21 - 23 years old. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter One

He tapped his fingers against the wooden counter, staring at the traffic outside. Louis started to count every red car (19) then every white car (28). Working in a music store was nothing like he had anticipated, to be blunt it was so incredibly boring. What he would give to be able to play one of the pianos, but his boss would reprimand him. It would play in his head like a mantra, _"The instruments are not there for your free time!"_

There was always Marlon, Louis glanced into the storeroom and saw his friend organising records into their appropriate crates. He was more diligent than Louis was, something their boss liked to remind him of. He slammed his head against the counter, praying for something, anything interesting to happen.

The ringing of the bell at the front door multiplied the weight in Louis's shoulders, probably just another soccer mom wanting to buy their reluctant child something. Slowly he lifted his head back up "Can I help you with any-"

His breath got caught in the back of his throat, she was certainly no soccer mom. "-Thing?"

She noticed his faltering words, giving him a puzzled look. "Hi...I'm just here to look at guitars."

Louis immediately ran a hand through his hair, trying to recompose himself. She was very, very pretty. She had short curly hair in messy pigtails that somehow framed her small face perfectly. He mentally slapped himself, a cute girl in his presence and he wasn't being theatrical? What kind of world...

"Well, you have walked into the right place," Louis clasped his hands together. "We mainly provide guitars with nylon-strings."

She turned to look at the ever-so-impressive wall of guitars, all calling out to her. "That's cool, I'm looking for a classical guitar. Can I uh, pick one up?"

Louis could hear his boss screaming in his head. _"When people touch guitars they break them! Only staff can lift them."_

"Of course!"

The girl slowly reached for a cedar guitar, giving Louis immediate hints on what type of sound she was hunting for. She held it close to her body, fingers morphing into an odd shape. "You play for fun or are you in a band?"

She smiled to herself as she strummed the guitar, it somehow sounded so much better coming from her small hands. "Just for fun. You play anything?"

Louis motioned to the keyboards on the other side of the store. "The piano is my muse, but not electrical. I prefer the classic piano, with strings. I find it sounds better. I have a Perzina - I call it Perry - it sounds so...I sound so dorky." He laughed to drown out his embarrassment.

This mysterious girl knew what he was talking about. Electronic instruments could never compete with the history of the classic ones, in her mind's eye at least. "My dad played the guitar when I was a kid, it could be heard from everywhere in the house."

She spoke with such grace Louis hoped she never left the store just so he could hear her more. "Does he still play?"

Her face instantly fell, her eyes wandering to the shiny floor. "No, he doesn't."

There was something more to the tale but Louis didn't press it. "Well, you interested in the one you're...grasping very tightly?"

The girl eyed the guitar up and down, examining everything it offered. "Yeah, I think I am." She loosened her grip on the neck and gave Louis a reassuring smile. He guided her over to the front counter, sadness started to slowly grow in him as he realised their beautiful little meeting was coming to a close, so Louis may or may not have punched in the barcode slower than usual.

"I haven't seen you in the market before, are you a newcomer or a hermit?"

She rolled her eyes at such a dumb joke but her smile said otherwise. "I'm not a hermit, I just moved here all the way from Savannah."

"That's pretty far. What made you decide to move?" His fingers grazed the register, eager to hear more about her life story.

"There was just a lot of bad memories at home, thought a fresh start would allow me to find the thing I've been looking for," She sounded so hopeful and sure of herself, it was admiring. She pulled her wallet out of her little backpack and paid for the guitar. "I'll see you around, Perzina guy."

She strutted out the store with a fiery gaze, definitely on a march for something. Louis watched her walk until she turned out of sight, immediately missing her. She was so strange, mysterious and yet aloof. Some small part of him hoped he'd see her again, another part knew he would.

-

"You been to that new Antique store across the road?"

Louis looked out the window and saw what Marlon was talking about, the once abandoned space had been refurbished into a store filled with antiques of all kinds. "Not yet, looks a little dull," History certainly interested him, but what's so interesting about old dusty artefacts? "It'll certainly beat tuning these damn guitars."

These damn guitars that reminded him of the girl he hadn't seen for a few days, but Marlon didn't need to know that.

"Gimme a few minutes, I'm taking my break early." Louis yanked off his lanyard and threw it at Marlon's face.

"Hey! You can't leave me to do all the work you asshole!" He yelled after his supposed best friend, a title he'd have to reconsider.

Louis strutted across the empty street, no one shops on a Tuesday morning. It was just one of those days. Out front the little store were small tables carrying an assortment of items; from teacups to clocks to figurines. He slowly walked into the quiet space, immediately being surprised by how much stuff there was. Who the hell had time to collect this?

"Hey there," Louis looked ahead and saw a tall man holding a box marked FRAGILE. "If you spot anything you like give us a call, just don't break anything or you will pay for it." He gave Louis an affirming nod before walking into the storeroom. Some of the antiques were quite charming, maybe it wasn't so dull after all. Louis started wandering around the store, fingers gently brushing over some of the porcelain items.

"You need a hand?"

He looked over his shoulder and almost fell onto his ass, and judging by her face she almost did too.

"Hey, it's Perzina guy," It was her, the mystery girl. "Didn't expect to see you in here so soon."

Louis straightened out his jacket in an attempt to look somewhat cool. "Well, I do work across the street, gotta check out the competition."

Seriously? We're automatically competing?" She started flipping the pen in her hand between her fingers, intimidating Louis just a fraction.

"You just know that people love music more than ancient history," He folded his arms, somehow their conversation was turning into a battle of wits. "Like what's so interesting about...this damn spoon?" Louis gestured to a set of tarnished silver cutlery sitting on a small desk.

She raised an eyebrow at his uncertainty, raising the spoon in front of him. "How much would you sell this for?"

He shrugged. "Fifty cents."

"Antique silverware is often pretty valuable, especially flatware that's actually silver, real silver will typically look tarnished. Authentic silver will also make a ringing sound if you tap it," She did so and caused that very ringing. "This is Gorham silver, first made in 1899, this Buttercup spoon was one of the most popular sterling silverware patterns. With this set of four, it's worth up to a six-hundred dollars if sold to the right person. If you want the biggest bang for your buck, you need to know what your shit is worth."

She wished she had a camera to capture the dumb-struck look on his face, it's the same one her little brother used to make when she caught his nose. She gently set the spoon back down with the others. "Everything in this shop has a story, worth a hell of a lot more than just fifty cents." She breezed by him and started to take stock again, leaving him in a perpetual state of astonishment.

"Hey, wait up," He broke out of his state of mind when he noticed she was no longer standing across from him. "What's your name?"

"Clementine, what's yours?"

_A pretty name for a pretty face._

"Louis,"

_And a charming name for a charming boy._

"So Clem, what made you decide to work in an antique store?"

"It's kind of a no-brainer, but it's fascinating for me. The journey these items took to still be around today is a story in itself," Her eyes glowed as she stared at the fine detail on a wooden clock, she was so passionate about these little items, it made Louis's heart go crazy. "Sorry for my enthusiasm."

Louis bumped her hip. "I like your enthusiasm."

Clementine couldn't help but stare at him with such admiration, most of the people she rambled to about her passion would give her an odd glance, but this boy somehow understood everything without having a single clue about antiques. It was then she noticed how his deep brown eyes matched so much of the old furniture she admires.

A deep cough forced them to break eye contact, Clementine turned to the sound and saw her boss eyeing them down. "You finished taking stock, Clem?"

"Almost done Lee!" She hollered, rewarding a head nod from the guy. "I should get back to work, thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime - well - not anytime, I do have to work...shit I have to work!" Panic started to spread as Louis remembered his blonde friend having to tune guitars alone, what's a man to do without his musically inclined friend? "I gotta go, it was great talking to you Clementine, and for the record, my store will win!" He called out as he bolted out the wire door, missing Clem's breathy chuckle.

She tried to finish her stocktake but her mind kept wandering back to Louis, even her eyes would occasionally flicker over to the store across the street, wishing that he would come back and entertain her more. Clementine set down the stocktake sheet on the counter, wondering if she had found the very thing she was looking for.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Louis catch the same bus home and take the chance to get to know each other.

"What time does the bus usually get here?"

"Let's see, about ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

Of course, the damn bus was late. On most days it was on time, right to the minute. Louis broke his attention from the setting sun onto his cracked watch, checking it for the third time. Had the damn thing finally broken?

Clementine threw her empty Coke can into the bin beside her, smiling at her successful shot. All that time spent playing Paper Toss came in handy. "I hope there wasn't an accident." The torrential rainfall the town had been receiving the past few days had resulted in a couple collisions, arrogant assholes who thought they could make the green light in time.

Louis popped a piece of gum into his mouth, trying to keep his obnoxious chewing to a minimum. "Wilson is a safe driver, probably just some traffic build up."

Of course, this damn bus runs late the day Clementine has to catch it. Lee needed to stay behind, finish some tidying and organise the days' wages, he let Clementine go home early after her fourth yawn within three minutes.

Normally Louis would chuck his headphones on and shuffle through whatever playlist appealed to him, maybe even make up a little dance. But that seems rude in the presence of an acquaintance. And a pretty one at that.

"Do you want to play a game to pass the time?"

_Wow, what a unique way to get to know this girl. Dickhead._

"Why not. What game were you thinking?"

Louis straightened his fingerless gloves like the showman he was, a chance to impress someone was a chance taken. "Well, it's not technically a game,"

She scoffed. "Liar."

"It's basically Truth or Dare but without the dares. Usually, it's played with cards, but I left my pack at home." Louis turned his pockets inside to show her.  
  
"Fine," Clem sighed, her warm breath creating smoke that flowed out of her mouth like a dragon. "You go first."

Louis considered this a win. "Do you usually catch the bus? I just want to know if your presence will be around in the future to delight me." He sent a dramatic wink her way, his signature move.

"Not really. It's a twenty-minute drive to the shop but my car is a wreck right now, so bus it is," She shuddered at the thought of walking home alone at night. Once was enough. "My turn. How long have you been working at that music shop for?"  
  
"Since it first opened about a year ago. I was so excited to be working there but now there's a new manager and he's making life shit." Louis remembered the day he saw an ad in the paper for a new music shop opening on the corner, his screams almost burst Marlon's eardrums.  
  
"Ouch. I'm lucky then, my boss is actually my dad. Well, adoptive dad technically. He always wanted a family business, that's why we moved down here."  
  
Louis leaned against the telegraph pole, his coat doing nothing to stop the cold from seeping through. "Damn, you are lucky. He seems cool."

Clementine smiled fondly. "Yeah, he is. He took me in when I was eight," She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of her time without Lee. "What about you? What's your family like?"   
  
"We're not that closely knit. I moved away about a year ago with my friend Marlon, been here ever since." Now that was an exciting day. He and Marlon had been planning to live together since they were fourteen, to have the freedom to do whatever they wanted. Adulthood had taken a turn for the worse, the sore reality of work and living expenses punched them both in the gut.  
  
"Is that our bus?" Clementine pointed to two white lights merging from the horizon, realising her suspicions were correct when she saw the elderly driver through the window. "Finally."

Louis dug around in his back pocket for his trusty bus pass. "My lazy ass is ready to sit down," The bus screeched to a halt beside them, spraying murky rainwater onto their ankles. "Good evening Wilson." Louis tipped an imaginary hat to the bus driver, who smiled back gratefully.

He and Clementine sat towards the back of the bus behind a young man and what appeared to be his son. Clementine nabbed the window seat, creating patterns between the raindrops left behind on the glass.

Louis set himself down beside her, shaking his boots dry. "Favourite colour?"

"Red. You?'

"Blue," His eyes lit up at the coincidence. "Maybe one day we'll make the colour purple. Get it? Cause red and blue makes purple-"

Clementine raised her hand, shushing Louis. "Yeah, I get it. What are you insinuating?"

"I don't even know. Your turn."

She couldn't stay annoyed at him, not with that childish grin he always seemed to have switched on. "Favourite cafe in town?"

Louis slapped his knee, making the little boy sitting in front of him jump. "Oh my god-okay so my friend Omar owns this amazing cafe down the street, he is seriously the best chef. His stew is to die for. I tried to convince him to call it 'Stew with Lou' but he didn't seem too impressed."

"Sounds nice, I'll have to give it a go sometime." Clementine looked out onto the street, the lights illuminating the small houses and shops. How her, Lee and her little brother were able to uncover this little corner of the world was beyond her.

"Maybe I'll take you someday," He mumbled under his breath, his own special promise. "What are some small things that make your day better?"

Clementine chuckled. "Whenever my little brother grabs my hand. Even if he doesn't want anything, just makes me feel good." Her fingers traced her palms lightly, giving herself a gentle shiver. Seeing his beaming smile whenever she got homemade the dull ache in her chest disappear.

"Well that's really sweet," Louis hung his head low. He hadn't seen his little brother since he left home, his small face and gapped teeth brought on a sombre smile.

"So, what shows are you into?" She noticed the way his smile fell, how his glowing eyes melted into a stale form, what mystery was this boy hiding?

_There's the historian again, wanting to unearth the past._

Louis presented his best artificial smile, it had gotten him out of many challenges before. "Doctor Who."

"Seriously?"

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it-"

"I have, it's okay." Clementine rolled her eyes. Lee loved it, that show is the most relaxing twenty-five minutes of his day.

Louis rested his feet against the seat in front of him. "Really? You seem like the type to watch slow ass shows like Downton Abbey, then again it could be worse."

"Oi, watch it spaceman."

"Oi, watch it earth girl."

Silence fell over them for a brief second, their smiles only growing bigger and bigger before immediately cackling like little kids at a birthday party, their shared knowledge going over the heads of the two people in front of them. Luckily it was their stop, they eagerly left Louis and Clem to their own mad devices.

"I think we scared them away," Clementine spat between bursts of laughter. Her body had moved closer to Louis, their elbows and knees hitting each other as their bodies trembled. Not that either party was complaining, not one bit.

Louis wiped the tears from his eyes. "They're fine. Which stop do you get off at?"

"It's the next one I'm pretty sure," Clementine straightened out her denim jacket, enjoying the pain either side of her stomach. It had been too long since she had a hearty laugh, it was therapeutic. "Which stop are you?"

Louis eyed down the road in front of them. His stop wasn't for another ten minutes...

"It's the next one too!"

A little lie never hurt anyone, right?

It was certainly worth it by how Clem's eyes lit up.

"Cool. Would it be okay if you walked me home? I don't like walking alone in the dark-"

"-Yes!"

His answer was more enthusiastic than he liked it to be. It was supposed to be calm, suave and sophisticated. But no his heart jumped the gun as always.

Clementine settled down her nerves. "Thanks." She muttered, biting her tongue to bury the laughter from coming back. She twiddled her thumbs as the bus came to a slow halt, the rain suddenly hammering down like bullets. "Shit, you don't happen to have an umbrella do you?"

His hand flew into his satchel and revealed a large black umbrella. "I have been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Clem gave him a hesitant smile. "And by that you mean..."

"Well, I carry this thing everywhere with me and my friends laugh at that since I haven't ever used it. But guess who's laughing now." Louis threw the umbrella over his shoulder, brandishing it like a weapon.

"Does that one have a name too?" Clementine and Louis both stood from their seat, making their way towards the front of the bus.

"How about Ursula? My favourite Disney villain," Louis waved goodbye to Wilson as he opened the umbrella, jumping into a puddle by the lamppost. "I'll never get too old for that. Disney and puddle jumping."

Clementine hurried under the umbrella, sticking close to Louis. "I live right down the street, it's the house with the green roof." She gestured to a house towards the far end of the street, the only house with the front light on. Louis took smaller strides so Clem could keep up with him, one step to him was two for her.

And it was absolutely adorable.

"How's the guitar going?" With every step they took Louis dreaded having to part ways with Clem, even if he was going to see her the very next day at their work. The rain blanketed them in a fantasy world where nothing could reach them, the outside world was a distant land. No pressures of work, no demanding customers. Just peace and shared knowledge.

"I'm really liking it. Thanks for your help by the way, when I came into the shop." Clementine enjoyed this cacoon, thanking her past self for leaving her umbrella at home. 

Louis bowed graciously. "Anytime my darling."

"Oh my god, seriously?" She scoffed. If this boy was going where she thought he was...

"Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my daaarlin-"

The punch to the forearm was enough to put the singing to an end. "Do you know how many times people have sung that to me?"

Louis rubbed his aching arm, trying to figure out how a girl of her stature could deliver such a blow. "Not enough?"

Clementine ignored him, the silence seemed to be the only way he'd understand how serious she was. "And here is my final stop," Her fingertips danced along the black fence surrounding her house. The kitchen light was on, most likely her brother finishing his homework. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. I'll always be here to help guide you through the night," Louis winked. He opened the gate for Clementine, chivalry wasn't dead yet. "Goodnight Clemster, I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a slow wave. "Sleep tight Louis." She jogged up to her front door, fumbling with the door keys for longer than necessary.

Louis waited till she was inside before continuing down the street, laughing into the cold and dreary night. "Right, now how the hell am I going to get home."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Clem have some fun in the cold weather.

Clementine took another sip of her peppermint tea, basking in the warmth it provided. "Does it usually get this cold during winter?" The snow fell gracefully from the dark sky, blanketing the town in a white sheet.

"Unfortunately yeah. But it makes for some killer snowball fights," Louis munched down onto his croissant. Goddamn Omar never failed to amaze him. "Marlon and I get really into it, I stand as the champion."

"You do have other friends, right?" She questioned. Louis only ever talked about his wacky adventures with Marlon, the boy seemed almost as mad as Lou. Probably why they were so close.

Louis scoffed. "Of course, everyone loves me. Omar is my friend too, right dude?"

Omar turned from a happy customer and his gentle smile shifted to a glare, directed specifically at Louis. "Run while you still can." He whispered to Clem.

Clementine hid her snicker behind her large mug as Louis threw one of Clem's chips at Omid's back. "He secretly loves me."

"Right," Her tone gave away her lack of belief and her annoyance at missing a chip. "Anyways, who's turn was it?"

"I believe it was mine. What is the last song you listened to?"

Their bus ride game had somehow made it's way to their lunch break, the third lunch break they had shared together that week. Surprisingly, Clementine found it to be fun. "Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. I was listening to it on the ride to work this morning."

Louis tipped his cup of lemonade to her. "Good choice, so your car got fixed then?" Another piece of croissant flew into his mouth, it was addicting!

Clementine giggled at how Louis ate his food. Why was it so cute? "Yes finally. No offence to the bus. So, What is your worst customer story?"

It was a juicy question. Louis's ears perked up as a devilish smile grew. "I have the best one. I had only been working at the shop for a couple of months when this family of three walks in one day. As the parents are checking stuff out their kid goes batshit crazy, he's running around, touching everything, trying to take stuff off the walls and his parents aren't doing anything! I tell him to stop multiple times but he won't listen, so I got both of my keen eyes on this little dude until the old manager calls me into the back so I can unbox some CDs we ordered. As I'm back there, we hear this fucking banshee-like scream, turns out this kid had climbed the top of one of our drum sets, jumped off and landed on his spine on our spare snare drum stand we have sitting nearby."

Clementine's jaw was hanging wide open like a fish.

"It gets worse. The mom marches up to me and starts going off at me, saying that I should have been watching her child. She starts talking to the manager about how incompetent I am meanwhile I'm standing there like an idiot. But my manager says to her how it's not my job to watch her child and how she should have told him to be more careful. Eventually, the family stormed out. Sometimes I wish the shop was idiot-proof."

"Oh my god," She threw a hand over her mouth, trying to repress the laughter. "That sucks."

Louis brushed it off. "It was, but it's funny to think about now," His water helped to clear the scratch at the back of his throat. "I wanna hear your story now. Any customers you wanted to beat over the head?"

"Mine isn't as exciting. It was a few days ago, this guy comes in wanting to return this antique Royal Doulton vase but it was way past the return date. He starts screaming but then he takes the vase and tries to throw it at Lee! Luckily he dodged it and threw the guy out."

Now it was Louis's turn to look shocked. "Fuck...did you use your overly expensive spoons to attack him?"

"They are not expensive!" She took a piece of his croissant and threw it at his nose, time for him to lose his own food. "Dork."

Louis dramatically placed a hand over his heart, squeezing his dark blue shirt. "Dork? That is a declaration of love if I've ever heard one."

"Since when?"

He shrugged. "Y'know, it goes alongside things like 'less than three' and 'Rawr XD. That's just how life works, so you love me." Louis wiggled his fine eyebrows.

Clementine rolled her eyes at his gesture. "Don't flatter yourself."

"That's all I do," He pushed his plate to the side and dusted off his hands of crumbs. "We still have fifteen minutes left of our break, anything else you wanted to do?"

Clementine wiped her mouth clean. "Maybe we can just go for a walk in the snow?"

_That's so fucking romantic. Louis, you marry this girl right now-_

"Sounds like fun!" Louis waved at one of the waiters, getting him to come to their table. "Give my compliments to Chef Omar, tell him he has a lovely smile. Thank you!" He left the man a tip before waving at Omar. Begrudgingly, he waved back. Louis somehow manages to make his day better.

Clementine picked up a palm full of snow and threw it into the air, twirling as it fell around her. "Despite how cold it gets, I do enjoy the snow." She looked like a winter fairy with those adorable earmuffs on.

Louis smirked as he picked up a handful of snow. "Oh really?" He hummed, his batting arm pegged the snowball at the back of her head, exploding all over her hair. Louis erupted in laughter as Clementine froze, the snow was making its cold descent down her back.

She slowly turned around, shooting daggers at Louis. "You asshole." She quickly scooped up her own snowball and planted it right in his face, snickering at how his nose scrunched. Those baseball lessons really paid off.

He wiped the excess snow from his eyes. "This means war." Clementine ran down the pavement as Louis chased her with handfuls of snow, their laughter filling the ears of those who were forced to dodge them.

He made an attempt to throw a snowball at her back but missed when she ran around a corner. "Just hold still!" He called out to her.

"We're enemies now! I will never surrender!" Clementine crafted an extra large snowball just for him. She turned on her heels in one swift movement and ran back at him, slamming the ball atop his head. Amongst the collision, Clem had lost her footing and tumbled down alongside Louis.

Except she didn't land on the snow.

The warm presence beneath her was comforting, she couldn't help but melt into it.

"Clem?" Clementine raised her head and pushed away some loose curls from her eyes. Below her own head was Louis, at very close proximity. "I love your eyes." He stated.

The heat radiating from her cheeks could melt the snow. "What?"

It was the first moment he could truly appreciate them. There were brown specks in them, a pool of honey and Earth. "It's just, your eyes are the colour of gold people spend lifetimes trying to find." He whispered only for her.

Clementine found herself brushing the snow away from his freckled cheek, they looked like beautiful constellations. She gently grabbed ahold of the collar on his thick coat and closed the gap between them.

And suddenly everything made sense.

Her heart opened like a butterfly taking flight, the fact he was kissing her had her mind reeling. An explosion went off in Louis's own heart when he saw Clementine's flushed cheeks as she pulled away. It was official, he had died and gone to heaven.

"You're..uh..really pretty." He stuttered like the smooth criminal he is.

She giggled. "You're pretty too. Sorry if I took you by surprise, I just-"

"-no it's great! I'm glad you did that. I've always wanted to kiss a cute girl whilst freezing my ass off in the snow in the middle of a busy street." He teased.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How specific." Clementine moved away and got back to her feet, her legs almost becoming jelly. Louis followed her and dusted the snow off his coat.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic," His eyes lingered on her hands, her light purple gloves made him smile for some reason. Cuteness perhaps? Everything about her was cute."Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

Clementine snaked her fingers amongst his own. "I like you a lot Lou."

"As do I Clemster," He brought her hand up and kissed her fuzzy gloves. "And if we don't leave now we'll be super later for work."

"Oh shit."

She and Louis ran like the wind down the crowded street, swerving between the judging stares of the people beside them. Clementine let go of his hand as she made her way across the street, desperate to get out of the growing winds. "I'll catch you later Clem!" He called out, his hand waving through the air furiously.

"Run you clever boy!"

Louis stopped dead in his tracks, his shoes skidding along the snow. His head whipped up in time to catch her suave wink. With a smile that radiated good energy, he headed back into the store, punching the air once he knew he was safe from prying eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't so safe.

Marlon chucked the damp towel into the bucket. "Why do you look so...crazy?"

Louis shrugged his coat off and chucked it over the counter, sending fragments of snow flying onto the floor. "I got to know a pretty face and electric soul."


End file.
